Love, Life, Dreams and High school
by xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx
Summary: AH/AU rose moves to montana to live with her cousin and aunt there she meets the boy next door dimitri belikov who is her brother's best friend. first story please rate and review.rating may change
1. prologue

A/N: guys this is my first story. Its all human and I know some things like this have been done before.

Rose's parents, Christian's parents and Dimitri's parents work together and own a famous hotel company called The Nightingale hotels.

Christian's parents are dead so he lives with his aunt Natasha and her boyfriend Hans Croft (Tasha is not evil and does not want Dimitri as he is a lot younger than her) his parents die in a car crash when the kids were all 10 years old

Rose's parents are alive and Janine is Tasha's older sister also being Chris's aunt. Abe Mazur is best friends with Alexander Belikov whose family has just moved to Montana on the event of his business partners death

Dimitri is Alexander's son the rest of his family is as is except he is the same age as rose and Chris and Viktoria is only one year younger than him. Also Alexander does not beat Olena and Yeva does have some sort of sixth sense. Tasha and Dimitri's older sister Karolina are the same age and childhood best friends

Prologue: Ages: R,D,C=10 yrs; V=9yrs T,K=20yrs, Abe,Alex=35 yrs, O=33yrs, J=31yrs Sonya=17

Funerals and a Kiss

RPOV

Today im in Montana for a funeral my uncle and aunt's funeral "Lucas and Moira Ozera; beloved parents; beloved brother and sister in law"

Though I and Chris behave as if we hate each other we really do love each other and Uncle Lucas and aunt Moira were like my second parents and Chris has always been like a real sibling towards me. I look for Chris and found him sitting by the grave stone

"it will all be okay Chrissie" I told him. "how rosie" I let him slide using this nickname "mom and dad are there, aunt Tasha is there, im here do you think anyone will let any harm come to you" he didn't reply and just hugged me, for me, my cousin chris was the only boy in the world except for daddy and uncle Lucas that didn't have cooties maybe because we grew up together. He didn't let go of me and cried in my arms for a long time. After getting a grip on himself he told me "I will deny this if you ever repeat it to anyone but I'm actually glad you are here and I love you" "I love you too chrissie" "whatever rosie" he chuckled and went to meet the rest of our family and his parents friends. It was decided that Chris will still live here with aunt Tasha and her boyfriend Hans.

"hi! Im Dimitri" said a boy who looked about a year or two older than me. He had a light accent that told me he was definitely not from America. "hi1 I'm rose" I replied back we were walking around when I learned he was uncle Alex's son and that our fathers worked together. He also told me he was 10 which shocked me and we were walking and talking and for the first time I realized that maybe I was wrong about all boys having cooties because Dimitri surely didn't… he told me about his family. Just randomly he kissed me and said "sorry I have never done that before and just wanted to try it" "Rosemarie, Rose where are you? We need to leave" called out my mother and before I could say anything to him about it I had to leave so I said my last word to him "bye comrade we'll meet again soon I hope" and I left. The whole way back I thought of him and the kiss only. It was my first kiss that I got from people other than my parents or uncles and aunts of from Chris.

Please review and tell me if I should continue and please remember its only my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to except for the plot and a few charecters**

**A/N sorry when I said Sonya was 17 in the last chapter she is was 13 and is 3 years older than Dimitri so the Belikov siblings in the prologue were:**

**Karolina 20**

**Sonya 13**

**Dimitri 10**

**Viktoria 9**

**Five years later rose is now 15**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Stalkers and school**

**Rpov**

They say you forget a lot of things from your childhood except for a few that are ingrained in your brain, Chris's parents funeral is a day that I can never forget, neither can he but for completely different reasons. I got my first kiss that day, the first time I realized that boys didn't have cooties, however I don't remember anything much about the day except that I met a tall brown eyed and brown haired boy who kissed me. I don't remember his name or what he looks like just his eyes and hair.

"ROSE, you're getting late Lissa and Andre are waiting for you" called out my mom and I was shaken away from my day dream

"I'm coming mom"

Vasilissa "lissa" dragomir was my best friend since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Ozera Mazur was beyond cruel, and we'd—or rather, I'd —responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target. We had been inseparable ever since then. Andre dragomir was her brother and was two years older than her; I have also been dating him for the last 3weeks.

"Bye mom, Bye old man I wont be coming home tonight staying with lissa after the party." I told my mom. Today was the last day of school and every year on the last day of school me, andre and lissa have a bonfire but since andre got into highschool the bonfire turned into a proper party. It's the most awaited event of the year.

I got out of my house there stood Andre's read audi r8 with him in the driver's seat and lissa sitting behind him I dot into the car.

"hey liss" and I hugged her "hey where's my hug?" said andre feigning hurt so I hugged him and gave jim a quick peck on his lips "that's more like it rosie" he said

"Dre, even though you're my boyfriend you still don't have the right to call me rosie." I shot back glaring at him

"so, you can call me 'Dre' but I cant call you rosie, that's hardly fair" "but you love it when I call you dre" I said innocently batting my eyelashes

"this is so unfair" he mumbled. "yeah rose stop using your womanly charms against my brother." Said lissa feigning anoyance

"can we please drive to school I just wanna check my result and hope for no summer school" I replied "both of you don't have to worry about that"

"rosie, don't worry it will all be fine and no matter what I am going to be there with you" said Andre

"Thanks André I don't know what I would do without you" I told him with a kiss on his cheek

"Hey Dre, can I see the guest list once…"I said batting my eyelashes

'Don't worry a certain Zeklos and Sarcozy are not invited" he told me to which I sighed in relief

"Are you sure he can't gate crash?"

"Rosie, Rosie don't worry I'm not gonna let your creepy stalker ex and his best friend come after you" he assured me

"Awwww, you two are so cute, why was I against this relationship in the first place?" lissa wondered aloud to herself

"Wait you were against 'us'…no wonder Rosie wouldn't go out with me even after dumping Zeklos" replied Dre

"I wouldn't go out with you even after dumping him because you are not a rebound to me I actually do care about you" I told him firmly

Coming back to Zeklos, Jesse Zeklos is someone I met through Andre, at his end of school party last year. We got to talking, drinking and dancing together. After the summer when I went back to school, we started dating. For a freshman like me it was a huge rush to be dating a senior like Jesse Zeklos, the hottest guy around. We dated for a little over 3 months when he wanted to take the next step but I wasn't ready so we broke up. After a few months he told me he missed me and was willing to wait, so I gave him another chance. We went to a party the next moth, he got really drunk and tried to get really hot and heavy with me and tried to rape me, Andre, my hero, saved me. I broke up with him and got a restraining order against him with the help of my father, Jesse blames me for being kicked out of school and has been sending me threats. Lissa is the only one who knows Jesse is stalking me because even though we know he is the one who is stalking me we really have no proofs so we cant tell this to anyone.

"Relax rose he wont come near you I promise you that" said lissa proving how well she understands me.

"No more of this hell hole for 3 months!" exclaimed Dre making us all laugh. We got out of the car and were immediately surrounded by our friends Mason, Meredith, Natalie, Greg and Denis who were just as excited as we were about the last day of school. I walked to my locker with Andre and opened it a letter fell out.

_My dearest Rosie_

_You little bitch and your newest boy toy have just made life a living hell for me. Tell your dearest Dragomirs that nothing can stop me from coming to their party. Also did I tell you that black leather jackets suit you really well, you should spend daddy's money a lot more to buy good clothes instead of the old sweatshirts that you wear, they make you look much more sexier. Don't worry I will finish what I started at Ashfords party. Just wait and watch._

_Love_

_Jesse Zeklos_

I read the letter and started hyperventilating and couldn't do anything till the world became dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Choices and Over Protectiveness**

**Rpov**

When I woke up I was in my bed at home lissa was sitting on one side of my bed and Andre was sitting on the other, Mason, Meredith, Greg, Natalie and Denis were all crowded around my bed. My mom was standing by the door and my dad was outside it.

"hey honey how are you feeling now?" asked my mom she came inside Andre got up so that she could sit my side." I'm okay now mommy, why isn't everyone else at school?"

I asked them

"aw honey schools finished you passed every class with grades higher than a B- in all your classes even algebra"

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement, "honey why did you not tell us that Jesse was still stalking you. "mom I figured that if I didn't react he would stop and before today's letter I never really knew if it was Jesse or not" I told her as honestly as I could "kiz, you still should have told us, we were so worried." Said my dad entering the room.

The minute my dad entered Andre said "sir, we'll be outside you guys need to talk alone"

And everyone except my mom and dad left, they also closed the door

"Honey your father and I are hiring a bodyguard for you." Said my mom

"No way mom I don't want anyone following me around like a shadow, I'm a growing teenager I need my space" I replied back

"So you don't mind Zeklos following you around but you cant stand it if someone for your own protection follows you around" said my dad

"Dad please I don't want Jesse following me around but I cant stand a bodyguard, just give me another option" I told them

"Fine you wanted this, you have two options 1. You can stay here with all your friends but with a bodyguard and 2. You can move to Montana with Tasha and Chris and finish highschool there no bodyguard." Said my dad

"but dad you cant do this," I replied knowing that he can and will do either of those two things even if somehow I managed to stay her without a bodyguard he would still hire one who will follow me around in secret. So to maintain whatever freedom I will ever have I gave him my answer

"I will move to Montana to live with Chris and aunt Tasha" my friend al heard this and gasped "when do I move?" I asked my dad dejectedly "in two days" he replied back

I got up from my bed and saw all my friends lissa and I both hugged, she understood why I was leaving. She knew Abe Mazur well enough that I would never get any more freedom if I stayed here. She and Dre helped me pack and the three of us were always together for the next two days.

"wake up kiz, pavel is waiting for us with the helicopter at the Nightingale helipad." Said my dad.

Pavel, or uncle Pavel was my dad's pilot, whenever my dad had to take his private jet any where uncle would be the pilot. My father did not want Jesse to find out where I was going so he was taking me from the private helipad of the Nightingale LA to the Nightingale Missoula from where Aunt Tasha will be picking me up.

"Bye liss I love you and I'll miss you a lot, don't forget me" I hugged lissa one lat time before leaving

"bye Dre, I'm sorry for breaking up with you but I don't think that long distance will be able to work but I'll miss you a lot , take care of yourself and your sister, love you , bye" I gave Andre one last kiss. And entered the helicopter

"Bye mom bye baba' I'll miss you guys too, hopefully I'll see you soon love you guys"

With that the helicopter took off and I said a goodbye to my life as I knew it and was ready to embrace new opportunities and life without Jesse Zeklos (oh yeah!)

* * *

**A/N I just wanted to give you the reasons as to why rose was moving from her old life also I really don't know anything about Montana so please suggest a fictional name for the suburban town they live in and also a name for their highschool. Also Dimka makes an entry in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry guys I have been really confused with the ages of Dimitri's parents. Anyways as you have guessed already I suck at math so please forgive me and Olena had karolina when she was 15 so please calculate her age**

**Chapter 3  
Towards a new life  
RPOV**

I took an amazing nap during the flight. We landed on the Missoula Nightingale's helipad; Pavel helped me out of the copter and I saw my aunt Tasha waiting there with her boyfriend Hans.

"Aunt Tasha" I called out to her and proceeded to hug her

"Rose, oh my god you have grown up so much and you look so pretty" she told me

"Thanks Aunt Tasha, hey Hans" I greeted them both

"come on Tash lets take he home she must be tired plus Chris is dying to meet his favorite little sister." Said Hans

"I am not his little sister he is only a month older than me" I said irritably' I hated it when Chris called me his little sister because firstly both of us were the youngest among all our cousins (for now) and our older cousins were always mean to us and secondly because he was only a little ore than a month older.

Tasha chuckled at my comment and said, "Our house is going to be so much more lively ad fun now that rose is here. Their bickering reminds of exactly how Lucas, Janine and I" she said the last sentence with a sad smile.

"Hey Aunt Tasha how far are Vladimir hills from the hotel." I asked her once I got into the car, a sleek black BMW 7 series (link at the  
"45 minutes to an hour, depending in the traffic" she told me

* * *

After driving through forests and mountains for about an hour we finally reached some civilization, with small diners, local bars, a few stores like Costco target Kohl's and not to mention many many houses. This place was like a perfect suburb .It was also a town where everyone knew everyone else which made me realize that rumors would just travel faster causing me to frown.  
"hey this is not that bad a place plus we are living on court st, the most posh area in this town" said Aunt Tasha seeing my frown  
"oh, I actually like this town its just the fact that rumors travel faster in smaller places and that's what I was worried about." I replied back telling her my doubts  
Tasha just laughed and said "you are Chris's sister, I don't think that anyone here would mess with Christian Ozera's sister"

i thought about what she said, she was right I had nothing to fear. "Thanks aunt Tasha, for being here" I told her in all honesty.

Just as I told her, I saw a street sign saying "Court St" this was a fully residential street with really big houses. we pulled into the driveway of a really nice blue house. Me and Tasha got out of the car while Hans went inside the garage to park the car.  
"WOW, this house is so beautiful" I told her. "well, i am glad you like it because you are going to be stuck here for the next 3 years at least, HEY CHRIS LOOK WHO'S HERE" she yelled ou probably to call my annoying as hell cousin  
"hey rosie, my favorite little sister, miss me much?" he asked cockily  
"hey chrissie, i didnt miss you but maybe my fist did miss your nose" i replied back remembering the time last summer when he came to visit, dates lissa and then broke her heart so i punched him and broke his nose.  
"that wasn't very nice, rosie but i am glad you suck at holding a grudge" he said whilst hugging me  
i punched his arm lightly and said "yeah be glad that i have forgiven you, and i do not suck at holding grudges, i just can't hold them against you cause your my only brother" I told him loud enough for Tasha to hear and scream "AWW" then i added really softly, menacingly into his ear "but that surely doesn't mean that i wont try to make your life hell while i'm living here"

"great now that this brother sister re-union is over, Chris can you please show her her room, the room next to yours" said Tasha

He took me up a fleet of stairs there were two rooms on this level along with something that looked like a recreational area with a tv, a pool table, a mini bar and a pinball machine.

" WOAH this is so not fair, i wanted a pinball machine at home but mom didn't allow me." i whined  
"oh stop whining and enjoy while staying here, Cause Aunt Tash is pretty cool" he told me and led me to one of the rooms on that floor. It was painted purple and black and there was a four poster King size bed in the middle. There was huge glass windows and a glass door that led to a balcony. The windows were covered with really awesome black and purple curtains. There was a fall ceiling under which there were shining purple lights .

"WOW, she did all this in two days, wow tasha is a genius" i commented  
"she just did the paints and the lights the bed was always there, You should rest because tonight is the welcome home party for you and everyone living on Court st will be coming so dress elegantly and like the heiress you are supposed to be" he said with a bit of a sarcastic tone to his voice and left me in my room.

i closed my eyes and slid under the black and purple comforter on my new bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about how people are going to react to me moving to this city.

* * *

**okay i know that i said that dimitri and rose will meet in this chapter but they dont. i am still confused if i should make them wait or make them meet soon. so tell me what you think, please review and i'll try to update as soon as i can**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me even if i wish it did except for a few outside charecters and the plot, everything belongs to richelle mead. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Not So Strangers**

**RPOV**

"ROSIE, WAKE UP ALREADY" I heard Chris yelling only after minutes of sleep or so it seemed

"Fuck, what time is it?" I asked him as I woke up

"Its almost 6, guests start arriving at 7, so I thought I should wake you up so that you can get ready." He replied back. "Also Aunt Tasha asked me to tell you that if you open the closet there are two boxes there one has your dress the other one has your shoes and she hopes you like it." He told me and then left my room.

I drew myself a bath to relax my tense muscles and made my bed before entering my walk in closet it was huge, perfect for a teenager like me. It was lavender and bright slightly contrasting the colors of my room. **(Pic on profile)**.

On the stool in the closet there were two boxes one of them had a really cute black red and white dress (**pic on profile)** and the other had red Christian Louboutin pumps**(pic on profile)**

I bathed and was ready by 7:30 with light makeup and I looked very sexy, like hotness incarnate. When I got out of the room and descended down the stairs I saw that the whole house had been transformed. "Aunt Tasha thank you for this beautiful dress and these amazing shoes, they make me look so tall" I squealed happily.

"I'm still taller than you little sis and I'm not wearing 5 inch heels" said Chris making fun of me "oh fuck off Chris and find someone else to bug, I have a party to attend to." and I flipped him off, he just chuckled and left.

"Hey new girl, is your dad a baker? Because you have a nice set of bun." Someone said to me he had black hair and pale green eyes, his pick up line was disgusting so I replied back appropriately

"Nope he was a tank maker because you see I have a killer right hook, you wanna test that." I threatened him and then smiled my man eater smile.

"Hey little birdie, you still breaking hearts?" came a familiar voice from behind the creep. This voice belonged to a guy who was as old as me, he had emerald green eyes and brownish bronze hair, styled messily and a lazy lopsided grin on his face, I saw him and grinned back

"Only if you're volunteering Ivashkov." I replied back and went to hug him. Adrian Ivashkov was the son of my dad's attorney Daniella and college friend Nathan Ivashkov; I used to meet him in the Hamptons every summer because his family estate was right next to ours. We used to go to the beech together make sand castles and hang out a lot since last year we started flirting a lot too but we both knew that it was just meaningless flirting that would lead to no where.

He lifted me up and ruffled my hair "ugh aids did you have to spoil my hair" I whined

"Same old little birdie, you will never change will you. You know I hate that name" he replied back

"Aw aids you know if you keep calling me little birdie, I will keep calling you aids." I replied in a fake innocent voice and batted my eyelashes at him

"You know what Mazur, I won't give you a pick-up line if you let me get you a drink" he said flirtatiously

"Hey addy, where do you find new and creative ways of contradicting yourself in one sentence." I replied back knowing that line he used was his signature pick-up line.

"Oh Mazur I'll always find new ways to be creative around you and I wasn't kidding when I asked if you wanted a drink" he replied back

"let me mingle a little first, pretend to be the high society heiress and then I will come back to you for the drink and also some weed, I'm sure you have some." I replied back and went to Aunt Tasha so that she could start introducing me to people. I met a lot of people but I don't think I can recall any of their names, after an hour and a half I went back to my room to freshen up a bit and re-apply my lip gloss.

"Chris I am so not going to lie to Tasha about where you were during dinner." Said someone from my balcony…WAIT my balcony I have to go check this out

"Please man. I am begging you to do this for me, I am way too high to sit through a formal dinner right now and I am hallucinating" came Christian's voice as I stepped out into the balcony

"Busted" said the other guy in the balcony and he was HOT with brown hair trying to hide a cigarette behind him

"Hey rose, this is my best friend Dimitri Belikov Dimka this is my sister Rosemarie Ozera Mazur." He introduced us formally but then I smelt the weed

"Hey, don't call me Rosemarie ever, just call me rose and please hand over the weed." I told Dimitri and he just handed it to me thinking I would throw it away instead I just took it to my lips and inhaled it feeling the amazing effects of it

"WOAH, since when do you smoke." Chris stared at me surprised

After exhaling I answered him, "When you are forced to spend every holiday in the Hamptons with Adrian and Andre you pick up a few habits."

"Adrian as in Ivashkov, obviously you know him. Daniella works for your dad right." Said Dimitri, I just stared at him

"I don't suppose you caught my name, Rose, its Dimitri BELIKOV" he said

"As in Alexander Belikov's son" Chris finished for him

"Chris you can't leave for her right now, bros before hoes man." Said Dimitri

"Rose please tell Tasha, I'm sleeping in my room and make sure she doesn't come and check, I'll owe you big time" he pleaded with me

"Ok Chris you can leave but you owe me for this" I told him

"Love you guys cover for me please." He said and climbed down the balcony and left

"Why did you just let him go?" Dimitri asked me.

"oh that, I just wanted to find out how to sneak out of the house in case I ever needed to' I told him honestly

And we stood in the balcony smoking up talking and a little bit of flirting; even when we were quite it wasn't awkward.

"Beautiful" I said commenting at the night sky

"Yes you are" he replied back

"You are such a cheese ball comrade." I said to him

"Comrade?" he questioned my nickname for him

"You're Russian right?" I replied back

'You are very stereotypical" he said amused

"Hey I am not the one from an arctic waste land." I replied back

He chuckled and said" any how. Miss guest oh honor we better head downstairs before they start wondering where you are, plus I am hungry' he told me and we headed out using my room because Chris was "sleeping" in his room

Tasha believed our lie about Chris and then we had dinner, after dinner once everyone left I was so sleepy that I slept the minute my head touched the bed. After today I had a good feeling about my new life.

* * *

** please tell me if you guys want the next chapter to be DPOV**


	6. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer i do not own VA it belongs to richelle mead****

**Chapter 5**

**New girl in town**

**DPOV**

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov, get your lazy ass here right now." I heard the voice of my older sister Sonya.

"какого хрена(_what the fuck)_, Sonya cant you see I'm trying to sleep" I screamed back

"There is no point sestra, he is a lazy ass who needs his beauty sleep or the girls will start going after Ivashkov," Joined in my younger sister Victoria.

"why god?what did i do to deserve such mean sisters?" I said as I was getting up

"But Dimka I am not mean to you," said my oldest sister Karolina in a fake innocent voice. I shot up out of bed and went to greet her

I hugged her tightly and started talking to her in Russian **(assume this conversation is in Russian)**

D: hi lina I missed you so much

K:missed you too little brother, how are you? Still breaking hearts I suppose

D: *chuckles* I'm good and I only break hearts of those who volunteer, how come you are in town

K; Tasha's neice, Mazur's daughter is moving to town, so she is throwing a party in her honor and she invited me

D: Mazur as in Abe mazur dad's partner

K: yes, and I also have news

D: Good or bad

K: good unless you wanna think like dad, John and I are moving in together

D: why would you tell me that, I so do not wanna know about my older sister's sex life

K: speaking of sex lives vika tells me you have a good one going on

D: awkward, vika thinks its good I haven't had sex yet, I'm not a man whore who sleeps on anything with two legs *embarrassed*

K: oh god you're blushing and don't worry I'll pretend that this part of the conversation didn't happen

D; thanks caro but if sonya and vika hear about this they will torture me to death

S,V: hear about what, keeping secrets from your sibling is not nice

K: don't worry girls I'll tell you, Dimka has a girlfriend that he does not want you two to know about

D:*amused* she is right and I am not telling you

S,V: please please please Dimka tell us

D: vika not those damned puppy dog eyes you know I cant resist them

"kids stop arguing and come for breakfast" my mother yelled out in english

We all laughed and joined my mother for breakfast

"Karo, are you sure moving in with him is not too fast? After all you both have been together for only 5 months." Asked my mother

"impregnant" karolina mumbled so fast and her voice wos so low that only I could hear her

"WHAT!" I screamed "Karo can I talk to you upstairs" saying that I left the table

"какого хрена(WTF), he fucking knocked you up" I screamed at her the minute I entered my room

"Dimka calm down, it wasn't planned but I am not a little girl, I am 25, 10 years older than you."

"How can you expect me to calm down, he ебля(fucking) knocked you up"

"he is not leaving, he will be there with me throughout the process and we will get married after our baby is born so relax and be glad that you haven't knocked a girl up…. Oh wait you are still a virgin so how could you possibly impregnate a girl." She said to me sarcastically

"Fine I'm chilled out but good luck telling mom and dad." I said with a smile and went to my balcony for a smoke

"ебля(fuck), stupid lighter." I cursed out when it didn't work. I went to the edge of my balcony and jumped out to my best friend Chris's balcony to ask him for one.

"hey Chris, I need a lighter."

"Don't use up all the stuff man we are going to need some for the party tonight, its going to be boring as fuck."

"Fine,I won't smoke up now but you owe me dude."I told him

* * *

*a few hours later*

"Dimka get ready." Called out my mother

"Make it quick we have to be there by 8"

Mama reminded me

I got dressed in my favourite true religion jeans and a black hollister shirt.

"Someone looks handsom." Said karolina

She was wearing a black dress that was hiding her mini bump.

"Some one looks beautiful, and nice choice of dress."I told her

"Thanks lil brother and keep your voice down I don't want hitler to find out." She told me

She and dad never really got along well and she always thought he was very dictatorial,hence the nick name.

"Haha did you tell mama yet?"I asked her

"I'm waiting till the party is over and we are alone also I'm not gonna tell her I told you before her so act surprised." She told me and waited for me to grasp that before continueing "I told sonya and vika though and they said they expected your reaction."Then she started laughing

"Hey I care about you and don't make fun of me btw telme about this roza girl?"I asked her

"First off its rose not roza and ask chris they seemed pretty close when she came." Said vika entering the room

"Spying on the neighbors, are we now vika?" I asked

"Know thy neighbor." She remarked

"Isn't it 'know thy enemy' and she wasn't spying karo asked tasha and also that she and chris were pretty close." Said Sonya

"What ever it is you two be nice I mean she has left her complete life and moved out here." Said mama

"We will" they said simultaneously

I knew Vika will be nice to her no matter what but Sonya might not be nice to her, if she feels that rose is good enough for her social circle then she will be super nice other wise my sister can be a major bitch.

* * *

**A/N sorry guys it took me so long to update **

**since i live in india school for us starts in july so i really didnt get time to update **

**i wont be able to update regularly but please dont lose faith in me and i will try my best to update at least once a week though i can promise that i will update the next chapter before sunday. it will also be dpov of the part**

**also dimitri and christain dont smoke cigarettes they like to smoke weed... and i hope the translations are accurate since i use google for translations and i am not russian.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DPOV**

**yes your HIGHness**

"wow, tasha has really outdone herself today with this party." Mom said as we walked into our next door neighbor's house. Their whole house was decorated in purple black and blue.

"i'm gonna go and find chris." i told my family

"hey man what's up?" said Greg Dashkov

"Nothing really just wondering who this new girl is?" I replied back. He had pale green eyes and black hair.

i was about to climb the stairs to chris's room when i heard a voice,"oh fuck off chris and find someone else to bug, i have a party to attend to."

i realized that this voice belonged to Rosemarie, chris's cousin and moved away from the stairs to observe in peace before she flipped me off too.

she was beautiful, with long dark-brown-black hair and eyes like pools of melting dark chocolate, with thick lashes framing them. She had slightly tanned skin and legs that were about a mile long in her 5inch heels. She was wearing a red white and black dress that showed her curvaceous figure. This girl was absolutely beautiful. i kept staring at her and was so enthralled with her that i lost track of everything happening around me.

Then i saw her hug Ivashkov and wondered how hay knew each other.

"i don't like him flirting with her like that…" said chris

"and why is that?" I asked him amused

"because he is my friend and the number one rule of friendship is that you never, ever, under any circumstances date your friend's sister it makes things awkward after a break up…. trust me i know." he said

i was wondering how he knew unless he and via or sonya somehow sometime dated

"you mean you dated one of my sisters because adrian does not have a sister." i asked at him in a steely calm voice even though i was getting pissed off

"no…. i would never do that" he said "so how can you say 'you know'?" i asked him

"oh! that my friend is because i dated rose's best friend and broke her heart unintentionally and rose broke my nose intentionally." he told me

she was so protective of her friend and feisty too. i was beginning to like her more and more every with passing moment and i didn't even realize when i began staring at her, the way she moved, the politeness with which she interacted with people around her-

"dude are you even listening." said chris exasperatedly "sorry i was just thinking about some stuff." i replied back slightly embarrassed.

"i was asking you if you wanted to go to my balcony to smoke up or we are going to get bored as fuck." said chris "of course i do." i reply back while climbing up the stairs.

it was our ritual to get high at the boring get togethers where we were forced to go to keep up the family name often adrian ivashkov also joined us.

"what were you thinking so deeply about?" chris asked after lighting the pipe and taking a long drag.

i so did not want a lecture about how i should behave with rose so i lied, "um nothing really just pissed at john for knocking my sister up." i said with anger

"shit, really do your mom and dad know?" he asked

"no man, she is just telling them hay are moving in together now, she'll tell them everything else later." i said and realized that this conversation was pissing me off so i snatched the pipe from chris and started smoking up myself and focused on the dark haired beauty who happened to be my best friends sister.

"dude stop worrying so much it will be okay."he tried to reassure me.

"oh and you better stay away from rose, if i don't want her near adrian i definitely do not want her anywhere near the 2nd biggest player in this lame ass sub rub." he told me

"overprotectivemuch." i mumbled to myself

"look who's talking." he said obviously hearing my remark and then shifting his attention to his shiny new blackberry.

"booty call with rinaldi, cover for me."he said

"no way man."

"please bro you are met friend don't bail on me."

"Chris I am so not going to lie to Tasha about where you were during dinner." i said telling him my decision

"Please man. I am begging you to do this for me, I am way too high to sit through a formal dinner right now and I am hallucinating" he tried to reason just as the other balcony door opened and the dark haired beauty stepped out, i hid the pipe behind me.

"busted" i said to chris.

"Hey rose, this is my best friend Dimitri Belikov, Dimka this is my sister Rosemarie Ozera Mazur." He introduced us formally.

"Hey, don't call me Rosemarie ever, just call me rose and please hand over the weed." she said looking at me, i was scared shitless and was paranoid that she would throw it away but i still gave it to her waiting for her to throw it or rat us out to tasha.

to say that i was surprised when she took the pipe to her gorgeous lips and inhaled was an understatement. Apparently i was not the only one surprised

"WOAH, since when do you smoke." Chris stared at her surprised

After exhaling she answered him, "When you are forced to spend every holiday in the Hamptons with Adrian and Andre you pick up a few habits." she answered

"Adrian as in Ivashkov, obviously you know him. Daniella works for your dad right." i said making the connection. she just stared at me as if i grew a second head.

"I don't suppose you caught my name, Rose, its Dimitri BELIKOV" i told her

"As in Alexander Belikov's son" Chris finished for me

"Chris you can't leave for her right now, bros before hoes man." i said to chris

"Rose please tell Tasha, I'm sleeping in my room and make sure she doesn't come and check, I'll owe you big time" he pleaded with her "Ok Chris you can leave but you owe me for this" she told him

"Love you guys cover for me please." He said and climbed down the balcony and left

"Why did you just let him go?" i asked her surprised

"oh that, I just wanted to find out how to sneak out of the house in case I ever needed to"she told me honestly

And we stood in the balcony smoking up talking and a little bit of flirting; even when we were quite it wasn't awkward.

"beautiful" she said just out of the blue since i had no idea what she was talking about i just said "Yes you are"

"You are such a cheese ball comrade." she told me

"Comrade?" i didn't understand this nickname."You're Russian right?" she replied back

'You are very stereotypical" this highly amused me

"Hey I am not the one from an arctic waste land." she replied back

i chuckled and said" any how. Miss guest oh honor we better head downstairs before they start wondering where you are, plus I am hungry' he told me and we headed out using her room because Chris was "sleeping" in his room

her room was black and purple and everything in there was messy but it made it look lived in

Tasha believed our lie about Chris and then we had dinner, i went back home thinking about her HIGHness rose, the stunningly sexy rose who moved into the house next to mine.

* * *

**Next day**

i went downstairs for breakfast i noticed my mom had a bruise on her left cheek

"mom what happened to you?" i asked he concerned

"oh nothing honey, just walked into a wall face first" and then she laughed nervously…

i didn't believe her but let it slide because i don't know how else this could have happened since my father is a wonderful man and wouldn't hurt a fly let alone his own wife

* * *

**A/N okay i know i promised that i would update this chapter last week but i was really busy with school and stuff so i didnt really get any time to post it**

**thanks for all the reviews **

**Q. Why do you think olena is lying? is dimka's father really the man he believes him to be?  
keep reviewing and i may just upload faster this time**

**singning out  
xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: yes i know i am very late with this i just got stuck and now i have exams coming up so my updates are not going to be very regular, sorry guys.  
also i know this is a very cliched beginning but i promise you it gets better.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Brothers and sisters

Rpov  
The next day I woke up with a slight hangover and saw that there was an asprin and a glass of water next to my bed with a note

Be careful roza,  
Drink up this water and take the asprin before you go down for breakfast with Tasha,  
Yours  
D.

I took the medicine and wondered if d was really Dimitri. It would be so cute if he snuck into my room just to hand me the meds  
Just then Chris came and snatched the note from me and began reading it.  
"rose, please stay away from him."  
"who? And since when do you control who I can and cannot see. "  
I said clearly annoyed by his nosing  
"rose he is a player, he is also my best friend, I don't want a repeat of the Lissa situation" how dare he  
" the lissa situation won't happen again because he is a friend, for gods sake I just met him yesterday, don't treat me like a baby."  
"you are my baby sister that is how I will treat you"  
" for fucks sake Chris I'm not your baby sister I am only 2 months younger than you, and I can handle myself. "  
Signalling that this was indeed the end of this discussion.  
I then brushed my teeth and headed for breakfast  
"what do you think about going shopping, rose?" asked Tasha  
"um sure but I would love to, I do need to get some clothes that are not warm." I told her since I had thought it would be super cold here in Montana forgetting that it's summer here too  
"oh rose you and your stereotypes." said Tasha  
"oh also my best friend and her brother will be coming along, you might have met them last night. "  
" are you trying to set me up with your best friends little brother, aunt Tasha"  
"oh god no, who knows how your brother will react to even this so don't tell him who is coming with us. " I was shocked at this seems like aunt Tasha is Afraid of Chris I then left the room to go get ready for this non-date shopping trip to Missoula

Dpov  
When I woke up I snuck upto rose's room knowing that she would probably wake up with a hangover, with an asprin  
I left a note for her  
"dimiki," came the sing song voice of karolina  
"what do you need Karol" I asked her  
" what makes you think I need something" she asked me  
" I just do " I repliedback  
" come to missoula with me for shopping " she asked me  
"why me?"  
"cuz you are the only one who knows and I can't go alone"  
"fine only if you can somehow manage to invite Tasha and her neice rose." I told her  
I have been dying to see her again sober.  
For the first time in my life shopping with Karol will be interesting.

* * *

**ok i am just going to leave it here, i know where this story is going but i dont know how its reaching there...  
your ideas, suggestions, reviews are all welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note  
I'm sorry guys but I might not be able to upload the next chapter really soon  
I have my SAT's coming up and i don't really know how long wil it be till I get enough time to compose a chapter and post it  
I am not giving up on this story and will try to update soon  
And I will continue this story even after the VA contest ends

Love you all and don't give up hope on me please


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets and shopping**

**RPOV**

I stood inside my closet wrapped in a black towel deciding what to wear, I finally decided on a red A&F sweater with A&F denim shorts and black lace up boots.

"ROSE get your butt downstairs, we are getting late" came the voice of my aunt tasha.

"Coming" I replied back and grabbed my black juicy bag** (Whole outfit on profile)** and ran down as fast as I could in heels.

"Rose Adrian is here." Said Chris coolly. Damn he is still mad after the fight

"Looking good little birdie, planning to break some hearts?" said Adrian

"Hmm, only if you're volunteering Ivashkov. Anyway no matter how much I would like to stand here and flirt with you all day, I gotta rush." I told him attempting to leave

"Where you headed to in such a rush?" he asked

"ROSEMARIE MAZUR, we need to leave now so be quick." Called out tasha from the door

"Aids I will come back and call you but bye for now see ya soon bitch." and I left

**DPOV**

Tasha, Karol and I had been waiting for rose for 20 minutes before she showed up.

"Where were you? How long does it take for you to get ready?" said Tasha pissed, clearly pissed off.

"Tash relax, hey its okay I am Karolina Belikova and I live next door." Interrupted Karo "And this is my baby brother." "Hi, remember me?" I asked

She looked at me and grinned "Dimitri belikov, how could I forget my brother's best friend, especially after everything" she replied and kept grinning

Just then I noticed that our clothes match, "Hey we match" I told her and both of us burst out laughing.

"Kids, lets go we are already late." said Tasha

**_{AT THE MALL}_**

Tasha and Karolina have gone for baby shopping and rose and i have gone our separate way shopping for things that we need.

**{1 hour and a lot of shopping and constant flirting later}**

**RPOV**

Hanging out with Dimitri i a lot of fun, even when we are both sober. It seems as if i have known him forever instead of just met him. He is a total soccer fanatic and follows the Barclays Premier League religiously.

"So, you support Manchester United?" I ask him

"Yes, and you seem to know something about the league, tell me who do you support?" he asks me.

R:"You do realize my brother is also a religious follower of the league and so whatever i know is from his constant babbles about it."

D:"Oh, so you like that ass, support Chelsea."

R:"Uhun, Chelsea is a really good team plus Fernando Torres is really hot."

D:"so you follow a team because one of its players i really hot. wow i would never understand girls ever."

R: "he is not only hot but also a good player and i would sure as hell support any team you played in regardless of the sport or how good you are"

D: "Miss Mazur, are you trying to tell me that you think I am hot." he raised an eyebrow

R: "Maybe... hey you have got to teach me how to do that."

D: "what?"

R: "Raising only one eyebrow."

D: "its not a skill that you can learn Roza, its a born talent."

"Ugh" i groaned.

A while later I was looking at a blue dress deciding if i would look good or not and a random guy came up to me and said, " Damn girl that would look really good on you, you want to know what would look better?"

" yes i do, him" i told him and interlocked my arms with Dimitri's and then i left the store altogether.

"What was that about?" he asked me

"I noticed that the son of a bitch was following us from a couple of stores, then right now he came up to me and used a cheesy ass pick up line and i got out of it with your help. So thank you." I replied

" You really think i would look good on you?" he said smirking at me.

"Don't let it get to your overlarge head." I replied clearly not impressed by his antics.

"You hurt me rose you hurt me." He said dramatically putting is hand on the left side of his chest as if i was really causing him a heart attack. I just ignored him and started walking the other way when i saw a Victoria's Secret and walked towards it.

"Hey, where are you running off to?" he asked catching up to me rather quickly, I guess because of his super long legs.

"Um girl necessities." I said pointing towards Victoria's Secret and watched his face pale. Yes, I did a little fist pumping, victory dance inside my head. This was exactly the reaction I was hoping from him. I did exactly the same thing to Adrian last year in New York and that perverted bastard just followed me inside and even started picking things for me to wear. I guess I had attempted to embarrass him but ended up embarrassing myself, but Dimitri did not fail me. Now, could see a slight blush coming out on his cheeks. none the less he still followed me inside, i went straight to their cosmetic section and picked my cherry lip gloss that was almost finished.

Dimitri was looking surprised at my choice of product, his face betrayed no emotion but his eyes looked relieved. I was confused at that, didn't Chris say that he was a player. If he was really a player than he wouldn't be embarrassed at the thought of skimpy lingerie.

"Lip gloss, really, i thought that you needed my help in selecting a few good items." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Never mind, i thought to myself

"Nah, I do know everything i need to about the good items here and if you haven't realized lip gloss is the most important girl necessity." I replied playing it cool and keeping up with his flirtatious tone.

"What ever you say. Find out where those two are, I'm kinda hungry."

"Good idea, I'm starving." i replied and took out my iPhone to call Tasha.

We grab cheese burgers at burger king and then head home

"I really had fun today, it would almost be a date if these two weren't with us." Said Dimitri before heading towards his house leaving me wondering about what he said.

Was it really like a first date?

* * *

**So what do you guys think of their non-date date? Shout out to Nellyrose1994 for suggesting the Victoria's Secret idea.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has read the story, marked it as their favourite, followed it and reviewed it. I appreciate all your reviews and they motivate me to write further so please keep the reviews coming along with your ideas and suggestions**


	11. Important Please Read

Hey guys I'm back. I had a long month of exams and stuff and no I'm glad thet they are over. I also wanted to say that I have lost my inspiration for this story so I'm putting it on an indefinite hiatus. If anyone wants to adopt it let me know. I may continue this story it all depends.

I will definitely be continuing my other two stories. I have the flashback chapter for It's Complicated almost complete so it will be posted by today I also have another story. It's my version of the Characters read the books even though its slightly different.


End file.
